Duas Almas Solitárias
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Pensar sobre a vida, sentindo-se solitário, talvez seja um modo de encontrar quem pense igual. Stony.


**DUAS ALMAS SOLITÁRIAS**  
**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **Natasha dá 24 horas - II – O Que Esperar do Futuro**, Slash, Steve e Tony (Stony)  
**Advertências:** Beijo  
**Classificação:**PG-13  
**Capítulos:** UM  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Pensar sobre a vida, sentindo-se solitário, talvez seja um modo de encontrar quem pense igual.

**Duas Almas Solitárias**

Era uma noite tranquila de inverno. No alto da torre Stark o milionário fumava um charuto e olhava as estrelas, protegido pelos vidros de segurança de sua "varanda".

Desde que estivera preso naquele deserto e construíra sua armadura de homem de ferro que sua vida mudara bastante.

Já não se importava com as futilidades de sempre, já não achava que precisava correr com tudo, aproveitar cada segundo de farra e confusão. Já não ligava para moças bonitas ou para aparecer em festas.

Tudo mudara de perspectiva em sua vida depois daquele tempo no deserto.

Tudo na sua vida se transformara em algo além de buscar o momento. Ele agora queria um tanto mais, queria um futuro palpável, algo que tivesse construído com alguém, pois a ideia de romance fugaz, de sexo de um dia, de serem todos os humanos descartáveis e fúteis o entristecia.

O problema agora era que planejar o futuro sendo publicamente um herói poderoso ficara mais difícil. Nem pensava em ter um relacionamento com alguém que entendesse suas agruras de herói, onde encontraria alguém assim?

Pepper fora um amor sensível, mas forte. Não puderam continuar juntos pois ela logo se tornara alvo preferencial dos seus muitos inimigos.

E agora, o que restava ao futuro de Tony? Sentar por ali e degustar bebidas até amanhecer? Sentia-se vazio e triste. Fazia apenas um mês que Pepper se fora e ele havia se enfronhado no trabalho, nas missões, mas faltava algo. Havia um vazio... O reator em seu peito parecia não ocupar o espaço que deveria.

"O Senhor Steve Rogers deseja lhe falar, senhor." A voz de Jarvis soou, metálica e distante.

"Steve? Ora, deixe-o entrar."

De todos os vingadores, Steve era o que Tony mais achava perdido naquela situação toda. Todos sem exceção tinham para onde ou quem voltar. Thor tinha Asgard, Hulk tinha seus contratos com laboratórios e ciência. Clint tinha Natasha e vice versa. Steve? Steve estava fora de seu tempo, apenas para começar. Ok, Bruce Banner também era lá um tanto eremita, mas ao menos sabia o que estava acontecendo no mundo ao seu redor. Steve? Não... Ele sequer entendia aquele mundo.

"Desculpe vir tão tarde." Steve vestia uma calça jeans e camisa polo. Sapatos bem engraxados e rosto preocupado.

"Quase não te reconheço. Fica diferente vestido como humano normal e não super herói." Tony encheu um copo de uísque e deu ao outro.

"Não bebo." Steve respondeu, achando que aquele homem era impressionante e forte. "Eu queria um conselho..."

"Hum... Ok, então." Tony sequer fez caso de olhar para Steve. Não que fosse um esforço. Achava aquele homem tão bonito e forte e... Ora, nunca tivera pruridos sexuais. Gostava de alguém e pronto, se era homem ou mulher, nunca lhe importara mesmo. Ser multimilionário e sem moral arraigada tinha suas vantagens.

"O que há sobre homens que saem com homens nesta época?" Steve estava vermelho e desconfortável.

"Como é?" Agora Tony virou o rosto e franziu o cenho. Aquela pergunta era inesperada. "O que foi? Algum maluco agarrou você? Me diga quem foi que quebro em pedaços, facinho." A voz não queria soar agressiva, mas uma marquinha de ciúme apareceu no coração de Tony. Somente ele podia ser cretino e brincar com a sexualidade de Steve. Outros, não!

"Pare com isso, Tony. Sabe que eu sou forte o bastante para me defender. É que sou de outra vida, outra época e não estou acostumado com alguns... Olhares..." Steve resolveu abrir uma exceção e bebeu, entornou o copo de uísque e se serviu de outro.

"Ué, você é lindo, loiro, olhos azuis, corpão de modelo e uma bunda dura como aço. Para mim soa natural que mulheres, e HOMENS, queiram olhar você. Eu olharia." E Stark achou que falara demais.

"Você olharia? Nunca o imaginei achando graça em homens. Aliás, eu nunca me imaginei tendo esses problemas."

"Não tenho preconceitos e, por favor, não é um problema, é apenas uma opção a mais na vida amorosa e sexual."

Steve ficou parado, observando Stark e suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que vai ser da minha vida, Tony, eu não pertenço a lugar algum."

Tony ficou calado uns momentos. Não esperava por aquilo. Enfim falou. "E por que veio até aqui tratar desse assunto? Não sou exatamente um cara normal. Talvez Bruce Banner fosse alguém mais..."

"Você me perturba." Foi a resposta imediata e um Steve Rogers nervoso se levantou e andou de um lado ao outro sob o olhar curioso de Stark. "É você quem me dá olhares, Tony. Não sei se é de propósito, mas você olha... Estranho."

Stark arregalou os olhos. Não tinha percebido isso em si mesmo, mas ali, observando o caminhar de um lado ao outro do Capitão América se deu conta que olhava sim, muito. "Está se sentindo deslocado sem saber o que vai ser do seu futuro? É isso?" Tony se levantou a foi para perto do herói loiro.

"Exatamente. Sei que preciso defender a Terra, que serei um herói valioso para todos, mas e quando eu não estiver sendo o Capitão América? E quando eu estiver sendo apenas eu mesmo, Tony? O que há para mim aqui? Não consigo sequer entender seus olhares, sua implicância comigo. Não me encaixo em nada e..."

Tony Stark abraçou Steve e o beijou na boca sem delongas nem dúvidas. Um beijo rápido, mas apenas para testar uma teoria.

Steve ficou quase roxo, sem ar e mordeu os lábios, sem graça. Ficou olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Tony e sentiu um calor esquisito no corpo.

"Sabe, Steve, sente-se aqui comigo. Vamos falar de futuro. Também não me sinto como pertencendo a nenhum lugar. Talvez devêssemos pensar somente em alguém, não em um lugar e, quem sabe, eu possa ser seu alguém, se você quiser. Se importa de sermos homens?"

Rogers se jogou na cadeira ao lado e sorriu, um tanto sem graça. Não tinha achado ruim. Era apenas diferente. "Sinceramente, ainda não sei o que pensar, mas queria descobrir, com você..."

"É uma linda noite, que tal apenas irmos um pouco a cada vez? Nosso futuro começa hoje, Steve." Tony serviu mais uísque e sorriram um para o outro. De repente, encarar os dias porvir não era tão ruim assim.

* * *

Nota: Faz mais de um ano que escrevo fanfics de Avengers sem publicar no FFNet por conta de plágio e falta de comentários. No entanto, como algumas pessoas não tem conta no Need For Fic, vou começar a postá-las aqui. Espero apenas que quem favoritar deixe review, quem ler, faça algum comentário, pois os fandons estão indo para o saco por falta de consideração com os autores, leia-se, algum comentário.


End file.
